Falling For You
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Still staring out the window, Roy smiled peacefully, “it’s so beautiful… doesn’t it just make you feel like falling in love, First Lieutenant?” Riza didn’t reply, but her reassuring smile was enough.


**Falling For You**

**AN. Wow, I started this ages ago and only found it when I was looking through some old folders this afternoon (bored to death because my sister and her friend have taken over my room). Oh well! It's finished now! –Enjoy!**

**Luv Rissy-chan**

The door slammed, a woman screamed and a gun-wielding first lieutenant spun around to face her assailants.

The door was that of Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and he was standing before it, arms crossed over his chest and grinning somewhat evilly. The "woman" who had screamed soon appeared from behind a large stack of paper set down by the military sharpshooter. "Her" name was Jean Havoc (who was actually not a woman at all) and it was clear that it was he who screamed by the fact that the only other woman in the room was the first lieutenant herself and God knew that she would never emit such a sound.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was far more likely to be the cause of the pain than any definition of victim and even if she were, Havoc made a far easier target.

"First Lieutenant! Lower your weapon!"

"Colonel Mustang, do your paperwork!" Riza shot back in exactly the same tone.

"Don't look at me! Mine's done!" Havoc whimpered, caught in the crossfire.

"Oh, please, Second Lieutenant! Quit whining- you're worse than Hayate."

In actual fact, Riza's dog was perched by his mistress' feet with one of her many guns clamped in his mouth.

"Why, thank you, Hayate," she said, grinning broadly as she bent down to retrieve it, "I was almost out of ammunition."

"Riza, be careful with that!" Roy warned, "the safety's off!"

"Like I don't know. Now, Colonel, are you going to reconsider?"

"Last time I checked, First Lieutenant, _I_ was the superior officer."

"Well, I'm the one with the gun, Mr No-Flames-On-A-Rainy-Day."

Cracking the window behind her open, the three military workers were faced with a sudden chill breeze which carried on it icy rain.

"She's gotcha there, Colonel," said Havoc, breathing out a sigh of relief as he chose the side of the victor as his own.

"Close that window before we all freeze to death, First Lieutenant."

"No can do, sir, there's work to be done, and if this is the only way to make you do it, then so be it."

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, restrain her," Roy commanded easily.

"Don't you dare, Havoc," Riza hissed.

Havoc stood completely still for a moment, then bolted out the door, eyes wide. Guarding the window defensively, Riza still refused to close it, but Roy wasn't thinking about that anymore. He was looking staring at something behind her.

"First Lieutenant…" he said, his voice much softer now.

"Yes, sir?"

"Snow."

That simple word was enough to make Riza turn around. Ever since she was a child, snow had always enchanted her and even as a hardened and strong woman, it still did. What had been icy rain only a few moments ago was now falling as soft white snow, sprinkling across the grass of the garden beneath the window. Roy moved behind her, slipping his arms around her waist gently, frowning as she remained completely rigid. Blinking, a moment later, Riza broke away and leaned out of the window slightly, hugging her jacket around her as a defence against the cold, "is that Second Lieutenant Havoc and Miss Sheska down there?"

Roy appeared directly at her side, arm sliding around her waist now, "you know what? I think it is," he agreed, then muttered, half to himself, "go get her, man…"

Hearing it, Riza raised a cynical eyebrow. "Sir, are you encouraging Second Lieutenant Havoc to flout the fraternization law?"

"This is a special case," said Roy, shaking his head and smiling. "That guy needs a good woman and he really does like her. Besides, as long as he treats her right, what harm can it do?"

"If his relationship interferes with his work, you do know that it is your job to intervene, don't you?" asked Riza, her voice hard.

"I don't know," said Roy, tightening his arm around her waist, "as far as I can see, love is a good thing."

-

_Could I be falling for you?_

_Is this a fantasy come true?_

_Is this a dream that I've waited for?_

_Am I the one that you adore?_

-

"Think of just how happy Maes always was with his family, right?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was a good man," said Riza dutifully. "He is sorely missed."

"Indeed he is," said Roy sadly, his arm tightening around her again, so much that it made her uncomfortable. Riza pried his hand away gently and he turned her to face him. "Tell me, Riza… what is your opinion on love?"

"Love, sir? Or lust?" Her voice held a slight note of scorn that confused him, "have you learned the difference yet?"

"I have," said Roy seriously. "And yes, I'm talking about love. True love."

"I've never had much opportunity to think about it, sir," her tone was purely demure now, allowing little or no emotion to seep through, "but, where I have –and all women have, Colonel- I think it a meaningless diversion. A distraction. Nothing more."

"We disagree, First Lieutenant."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that, can you? I've seen you leave the office with a thousand different women and I know that you were never in love with one of them."

"No, not them… but love doesn't always require a physical relationship, First Lieutenant."

Riza seemed surprised.

"You disagree again?"

"No, sir- I just never thought _you _to be of that mind."

Roy nodded, somewhat sadly, "I can believe that. You don't think much of my character, do you, First Lieutenant?"

"That's not true, sir," Riza protested sternly, "I know you to be a good man… just… some would call you a womanizer, sir."

"Are you one of them?"

Something likening a blush tinted Riza's cheeks slightly, "unless you have an adequate defence to present me with… then, yes, sir. I am."

"I see." He seemed saddened.

"If I may, sir, why do you ask?"

Roy turned to stare out the window again, "is the snow not enchanting, First Lieutenant?" he asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Yes, sir, and the young lovers below are equally beauteous in their dapper affection."

"How poetic."

"It was, wasn't it, sir," she agreed, smiling. "The snow… it's toxic…"

"That it is, First Lieutenant. I can feel it's beautiful venom penetrating my heart as we speak."

"Your heart, sir?"

Still staring out the window, Roy smiled peacefully, "it's so beautiful… doesn't it just make you feel like falling in love, First Lieutenant?"

Riza didn't reply, but her reassuring smile was enough.

-

_Whoa, whoa_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_Like I'm falling in love (am I falling for you?)_

-

"Can we go outside?"

"Your work…"

"…Can wait," Roy finished for her. "Please?"

"You can go," said Riza, shaking her head, "but I'd better finish up with the paperwork." She turned away from the window reluctantly and made her way back to Roy's desk, shuffling his papers about busily.

Roy followed her over and shook his head, placing a hand on her arm, "I want you to come with me, First Lieutenant."

"…Oh… If that is what you wish, sir."

"It is."

Riza nodded deeply and placed the papers back on her superior's desk, silently noting how very much the atmosphere had changed since Havoc had left… it was calmer- softer- more tender, somehow. He made her feel like falling in love.

-

_Could it be love? Tell me boy,_

_Is it true? I get a rush when I think about you._

-

Once outside, Riza immediately caught sight of Havoc opening the door of his car, parked out on the street, for Sheska and her smiling as she got in. Despite herself, Riza smiled too- it was a small smile, but Roy saw it.

"See, you are happy for them," he accused her, chuckling.

"I never said that I wasn't, sir," said Riza defensively, "I was just concerned that it would interfere with their work relationship."

"No, Havoc's smarter than that- he proved that when he dated the homunculus Lust," Roy's voice took on a slightly pained tone as they turned and started walking through the military building's small overgrown garden.

"He was good in not telling her anything," Riza agreed, her voice equally strained. She knew that his mind was wandering onto a darker topic but she tried in vain to keep the focus on Havoc.

"That battle with Lust was pretty messed up, wasn't it, First Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," she sighed, defeated, "and I'm sorry it turned out the way it did… but Havoc has regained the use of his legs and Alphonse Elric's arm has been repaired. You're also okay- the matter has been resolved."

Anyone could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, but Roy was too deep in thought to notice her discomfort, "the scar remains- inside and out," he muttered and Riza was silent. For a while, Roy was silent also and she wondered hopefully if he'd given up the topic, but as she opened her mouth to speak of something lighter, he went on, in a low voice, "you almost died that day."

Riza bowed her head and breathed out heavily, "I know, sir."

"Alphonse said that you told him you had no reason to live."

"I may have said that, sir," Riza's voice was as strong and firm as it ever was but she found she couldn't look him in the eye.

"You don't like to talk about it, do you, Hawkeye?" Roy's voice was gentler now.

"It's not something I'm proud of."

"I didn't help at all… I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"With all due respect, sir- why are we talking about this now?" asked Riza, shaking her head.

"Because I need to, First Lieutenant- no matter how selfish I am for hurting you by bringing this up… I need to talk to you about it."

Riza nodded silently- there was something about the soft desperation in his voice that made her agree, though it pained her, "would you like to go somewhere more private, sir?"

"No. I want to be out here in the snow," said Roy and Riza nodded, sitting down beneath a large tree and ignoring the dampness of the grass as she gestured for him to sit beside her.

"We've spoken about this before, sir- what is it you feel remains unsaid?"

"Well, I've tried to remain professional about the whole thing, First Lieutenant, but I can't, not in any good conscience. When Havoc was injured I wasn't thinking that my subordinate would be out of action for future missions- I didn't care. I was worried for him as a friend and I didn't want him to leave me." Roy closed his eyes, seemingly in pain. "When I saw you how you were… ready to give up because of me, I was so afraid- more scared than I've ever been in my entire life. Not because my First Lieutenant was being unprofessional and putting her life at risk, but because you, Riza Hawkeye, were in danger because of me."

"Sir…?"

"I was so afraid that I'd lose you… Riza."

There was a long silence, where he stared at her deeply, her staring at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. He lifted a hand to her face to tilt it towards him, forcing her to look at him with those wide mahogany eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered on a quiet, shuddering breath. "I… just couldn't bear not being there to protect you…"

Roy watched sadly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She whimpered slightly despite her attempts to remain silent and she looked down again. "I'm sorry for upsetting you," he whispered, pulling her into his arms and removing the clip that held her hair in place so that it fell freely around them both. "But I had to tell you that- It's been bugging me ever since. That, even then, when I was so close to losing you, I could never tell you how much you meant to me- How much you will always mean to me, Riza. Riza…" he said her name slowly, as if he was savouring it.

"What do you want me to say, sir?" she asked softly, oddly conscious of his arms still around her, "I don't understand."

"You don't have to say anything," said Roy, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her neck.

"Sir-?!"

"Please let me hold you, Riza- just for a little while."

Riza's face softened a little at the gentle longing in his voice- he needed this and she wouldn't deny him the simple touch. He was usually so strong, but sometimes they both just needed someone to hold on to- some way of knowing it would all be okay. "Yes, sir," she whispered, bringing her hand up into his fluffy black hair and rubbing his scalp soothingly.

"Thank you, Riza…"

-

_Lose control from my body and my soul_

_And when you hold me I don't want to let go_

_(You give me reason) You give me reason_

_Every reason just to love you babe (babe)_

_Everything that you do is so amazing_

_I can't believe what your body makes me wanna do_

_I'm having visions of me all over you_

-

It was a few minutes before Roy declared himself all right, but even then he didn't let go of her, nor did she make any attempt to move out of his lap- leaning her back against his chest and sighing a little.

"Are you tired?" he asked, bringing his arms around her waist now.

Riza nodded wearily, "yes… but…" she shifted suddenly before getting up and extending a hand to him, "-but we're both getting far too comfortable here. Come on."

Roy took her hand, but only to pull her back down to him, settling her back in his lap resolutely, "no," he said, "I like being comfortable."

"But the work, sir-"

"It'll still be there tomorrow, won't it?" asked Roy, grinning a little. "God knows I wish it wouldn't sometimes, but hey, what can you do?"

"Sir-"

"Stop calling me 'sir'! I feel so old and grey. We're alone now, okay? You can call me 'Roy'."

Riza looked cynical and she glanced at where she kept her gun with a small sigh, before nodding and relaxing back into his arms.

"Say it," he told her.

"Say what?" asked Riza, having already forgotten.

"My name."

"_Roy_," said Riza, rolling her eyes and angling her head a little to look at him.

"Good girl."

Riza smiled, despite herself, and lifted a hand to rub her eyes. God… she really was tired. Half asleep already, she turned half around, curled into a ball and linked her arms around Roy's neck, her head against his chest. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and he grinned before trailing kisses down her jaw to her chin, neither of them seeming to notice that it was getting late and people were beginning to leave the building.

Riza blinked her eyes open and looked up, vaguely annoyed by the persistence of his lips against her skin. "Stop it," she mumbled, not sounding all that threatening in her sleepy state, "I'm tired as hell, okay?"

The next kiss landed on her lips but she hardly noticed, her eyes had shut again and she was on her way to falling asleep.

-

_You must have known though I try to disguise_

_The way I feel. Was there fire in my eyes?_

_On that night when our bodies intertwined_

_I knew right there and then that you would be mine_

-

"S-sir?!"

Roy looked up a few minutes later and found himself staring into the wide-eyed face of Kain Fuery, "good afternoon, Sergeant Major."

"Is- Is First Lieutenant Hawkeye asleep, sir?"

Roy lifted a hand to Riza's face and ran his thumb over her cheek gently, "are you asleep, Riza?"

"Yes," Riza mumbled, burying her face in his neck.

"Yes," Roy repeated to Fuery, grinning a little.

Riza sighed and angled her head to look back at Fuery, "afternoon, Sergeant Major," she mumbled, yawning.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Fuery, concern edging his words.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Riza, leaning her head back against Roy's chest so that she was half looking at him, "I just don't particularly feel like moving."

"Uhm…"

"Good bye, Fuery," said Roy firmly.

"Goodbye, Sir!" Fuery left in something of a hurry and Roy chuckled, rubbing Riza's back and splaying his fingers out over the stiff blue jacket.

Riza looking up, sighing a little and seeming like she very much wanted to stand but couldn't. Grinning, but somewhat reluctant, Roy stood and pulled her up with him, his right arm around her waist, supporting her a little.

"The snow's stopped," he said softly.

"Mmm… Let's go back inside."

Roy flashed her a cheeky grin and scooped her up in his arms as he began to walk her towards where he'd parked his car that morning. A small mewl of indignation escaped Riza's throat as she turned her head to look up at him wearily but he ignored it, and, oddly enough, she felt herself unable to protest any further.

"…Night, Roy," she murmured, closing her eyes and dropping her head onto his shoulder with a small secret smile.

Roy smiled back at her, all grievances and uncertainties left behind them both as they trudged back through the snow. "Good night, Riza."

-

_Could I be falling for you_

_Is this a fantasy come true_

_Is this a dream that I've waited for_

_Am I the one that you adore (adore, tell me)_

_Whoa, whoa_

_I think I'm falling for you (falling for you)_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa,_

_What am I supposed to do (what am I supposed to do)_

_'Cause you make me feel_

_Like I'm falling for you (falling for you)_

-

Roy settled Riza into the passenger seat carefully and fixed her safety belt, dipping his head to plant a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"I told you to stop doing that," she reminded him softly, eyes closed as he pulled away. She could feel him grinning at her as he tucked a stray wisp of hair back behind her ear lovingly and she sighed softly. "…I love you, Roy," she whispered and her heart jumped as she heard him murmur in reply the words that they'd both waited so long to hear come from his mouth.

"I love you too."


End file.
